


Reunion

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What-If, anyway hello fe3h community, like byleth actually calls out dimitris shit as he should, this is sort of a different outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Five years have passed.Byleth meets his former pupil Dimitri again after all this time. However, when Dimitri expresses his desire in massacring a band of thieves, Byleth couldn't help but condemn his former student for this behavior. Dimitri doesn't take it too lightly.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 38





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! first of all, i would like to apologise if any of the characters seem ooc. i literally just finished fe3h yesterday and i just wanted to get this fic out there.
> 
> this is basically a rewrite of the scene in which byleth meets dimitri for the first time post time skip, but i decided to make it a little more angstier.
> 
> anyway, happy easter to those who celebrate! and to those who don't, i still hope you have a great day!

It was honestly surprising that he hasn’t passed out yet. Not that Byleth didn’t want to, of course, but something was still keeping that one bit of energy he still had kicking. Unfortunately, it was the sight presented right before him. At first, he thought of the idea of being asleep for nearly half a decade completely farfetched, but now, he was starting to believe it.

The conversation ran pretty much how Byleth expected it to go. Confusion, anger… Resentment. Dimitri seemed like a completely other person, and it couldn’t be too apparent then when the king suggested they go massacre some thieves. Simply just hearing those words coming out of his friend’s mouth was honestly too much for the former professor’s heart. It seemed like a long, long nightmare.

Normally, he wouldn’t resist agreeing to this - Dimitri knew what was best, usually. But, even Byleth couldn’t simply stand there and agree to so mercilessly kill people, even if they were thieves. He couldn’t bring himself to say yes to Dimitri’s horrid plan and simply stood there in silence with his arms crossed, hoping to come up with a response that would calm Blaiddyd down, even if Byleth knew deep down that it was going to become impossible.

Dimitri didn’t take too kindly to Byleth’s response, or lack thereof.

“Well? Are you coming with me?” Dimitri’s voice still made Byleth’s heart ache with how raspy and tired-sounding it was, very akin to a wounded soldier.

“Dimitri. You know you shouldn’t do something like this. This isn’t like you at all.”

“Oh, Professor. I think I would have to disagree with you on that front.” The smile on Dimitri’s face made Byleth wince. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all.

“I know you’ve changed - I’m not implying you haven’t. Simply put, I refuse to believe this. You are better than this.”

“I’m a wild boar. I won’t stop until I see that woman’s head on a spike. Even you couldn’t be that oblivious.”

“...What will killing thieves help you accomplish, Dimitri? Surely, there are other ways to-”

“What in the hell are you trying to say? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not your student anymore. I don’t need your permission. I’m going to go, with you or without you.”

“Answer my question, Dimitri. And don’t look at me like that. Deep breaths, remember?”

“Heh… I think I figured out why we can’t see eye to eye.”

“Dimitri-”

“You don’t seem to understand one simple thing. One thing you have been turning a blind eye to when talking to me.”

The glint in Dimitri’s eye was setting off alarm bells. However, Byleth was not going to let that deter him. He simply glared at Dimitri, all the while not flinching as he got closer and closer. He recognized the anger. He knew that face of hopelessness beneath his boar persona. He was not going to fail Dimitri, even at the cost of potentially his life if he wasn’t careful.

Byleth and Dimitri were standing mere inches apart from one another, Dimitri’s eye glimmered with ill intent, his fist clenched, ready to strike his former professor at any moment. Byleth felt a small speck of sweat forming on his forehead. Even though he loved Dimitri more than anything else in the world, he was still cautious about who he had become now. It still seemed a little too far fetched to believe for a skeptic like the former mercenary.

The king was getting angrier and angrier by the second about the lack of response he was getting from Byleth. How irrationally angry that made him, even Dimitri couldn’t explain why he felt so content in staring at the professor’s blank face - hell, he was even used to it! His breathing got heavier as his eyes were blinded with rage. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning - nothing seemed real at all. The professor was mocking him. He was making fun of him. Why else would he just sit there? He hates you. He hates you. Why wouldn’t he hate you? You’re just an animal. Why don’t you go ahead and show him?

In the blur of the moment, Dimitri’s fist swung toward Byleth’s face, time seemingly stopping at that very moment as he saw Byleth’s expression, for even a split second, turning surprised and-

He caught it.

...What?

Byleth’s own palm was covering his clenched fist firmly, but- It wasn’t anger. It wasn’t spite. It wasn’t worry. It wasn’t satisfaction, even. It was simply just… sadness. It was compassion. An emotion the young king hasn’t felt in seemingly a lifetime. His eyes were darting around everywhere, trying to figure out if this was simply his professor mocking him, taunting him. And yet, he couldn’t seem to find any ill will. It seemed way too far fetched.

“Why did you?-”

“Because, this isn’t you, Dimitri.”

“Stop it. Just stop your damned pity. I’m a monster…”

“I don’t think you are one. You’re… my ally and I’ll follow you wherever you go, but I want you to recognize at least this. I know I’m not one for expressions, but you need to see this, Dimitri. You are worthy of this.”

“...I don’t understand. I simply can’t understand.”

“Don’t worry, you will eventually. For now, let’s just go.”

“...Right then.”

Byleth slowly let go of Dimitri’s hand, missing the feeling rather quickly, much to the dismay of himself. Finally, it all started to click in his mind. This was his new life now, and he was prepared to make those sacrifices to him, just like he did when his own father died. ...It almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

Dimitri simply stayed silent, returning to his usual brooding stance. However, his heart continued to hurt. And not due to his own regrets and desires, but for his former professor. He didn’t understand what it meant yet, he honestly still didn’t know what it was like to have a companion and yet… It felt so, so incredibly natural to him. The king’s heart was a cesspool of despair, and yet, a small, almost microscoping part of it contained hope, all due to Byleth. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tear out that man’s limbs or simply let him kill him instead. It was still far too confusing.

“Are you ready to go, Dimitri?”

One day, he yearns for that one small part of his heart to take over, however selfish he thinks that may be. Hell, he was condemning himself for it. Of course he didn’t deserve to have hope. Nevertheless, it would be much harder to contain that small part of him with the professor around. 

“Follow my lead. Garreg Mach is quite the ways away from here. If we don’t hurry up, they’ll leave. Do you have a weapon?”

“Yes, I do. ...Let’s just get this over with already.”

“Right.”

Dimitri hopes for an answer to that impossible riddle one day.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @trubonny


End file.
